


La ventana abierta.

by ashido_kun



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashido_kun/pseuds/ashido_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После ухода Айзена в Уэко-Мундо уже никто не будет прежним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La ventana abierta.

1\. Dos hombres desconfiados.  
Иногда ему кажется, что все самое скверное уже закончилось. Это когда настроение хорошее, иными словами, когда в доску пьян. Все остальное время, будучи реалистом, Хисаги-фукутайчо терпеливо готовится к гадостям, ведь уход мятежных капитанов – в любом случае только начало. Он много разговаривает с Комамурой-тайчо, хотя последний в совершенно не лисьем своем благородстве понимает даже меньше его самого. Порой к ним приходит еще и Кира. Пожалуй, из их маленького клуба покинутых друзей и лейтенантов он первым получит белое хаори. Главный вопрос – не общеготейское «что будет», а какое-то обиженное, уже даже не злое «почему».  
Тоусен не был для него ни богом, ни солнцем, ни другом. Он просто был, и казался достойным уважения и преданности. Комамура-тайчо думает немного иначе. Как бы то ни было, дни идут, до войны еще кажущийся неисчерпаемым год, а он ждет. И ждет капитан-лис. Хисаги уверен – мысли у них одинаковые: вернуть. Живым или мертвым. Из принципа.  
Раскрыть глаза слепому.  
Но все чаще Шухей разговаривает с совсем другим капитаном.  
***  
Вечером кажется, что во всем Сейрейтее не осталось ни одной свободной частички духовной энергии. Душно, тяжело, хочется напиться или просто спать, забыв расстелить футон. Лейтенант Хисаги, которого подчиненные уже за глаза прочат в капитаны, сидит на подоконнике, свесив ноги, и смотрит, как широкий рыже-красный шар закатного солнца опускается в Руконгай, едва не задевая пушку Шибы Куукаку. Шухей думает о том, что день был в меру тяжелым, и вроде бы, у него даже остались силы дойти до дома и отрубиться там, а если поднапрячься – до офиса десятого отряда, под крылышко к неунывающей Мацумото.  
Солнце садится.  
Недоразобранные бумаги на столе кажутся чужеродными предметами. Шухей отчего-то очень живо представляет себе Киру – наверняка, в это время тот еще, прикусив от сосредоточенности губу, разбирает корявые иероглифы отчетов, отвлекшись только чтобы зажечь светильник.  
Мазохистом Хисаги себя не считает. Максимум – немного трудоголиком, но одна мысль о том, что последние силы придется потратить на работу в редакции, не стоит даже додумывания. Он сметает бумаги в стопку, выплескивает за окно недопитый и давно остывший чай, бросает прощальный взгляд на совсем уже темное небо и первые огоньки – не звезд – руконгайских увеселительных заведений.  
\- Хисаги-фукутайчо?  
Шухей нехотя идет к двери. Та уже отодвинута, в освещенном проеме торчит, однако, вовсе не голова пятого офицера, отосланного в патруль. Волосы Укитаке-тайчо ловят оранжевый свет из соседней комнаты и отражают его в липкую темноту кабинета. Капитан тринадцатого отряда похож на одуванчик, хочется дунуть и посмотреть, далеко ли разлетятся семена. Но это только если забыть, что перед тобой один из сильнейших капитанов Готея, двухтысячелетний шинигами с рейацу, не многим уступающей разве что нынешнему владыке Уэко Мундо.  
\- Добрый вечер, Укитаке-сан.  
Шухей слегка кланяется, а потом отступает, пропуская в кабинет пахнущего прохладой и лекарствами капитана. Наверное, Укитаке-тайчо мерзнет всегда, потому что больше неоткуда взяться холодку в такой душный вечер.  
Капитан располагается на циновке, чуть поодаль от того места, где еще недавно стоял стол Тоусена-тайчо. Писать Канаме, разумеется, не мог, но на рабочем месте присутствовал всегда, а значит, ему нужен был и стол. Теперь стол не требовался, и его убрали, дабы не травмировать нервы лейтенанта. Все почему-то считали, что он на взводе. Что ж, в чем-то все были правы, но, пожалуй, его поздний посетитель понимает немного больше. Впрочем, зачем на ночь глядя явился к нему капитан тринадцатого отряда, предстоит еще выяснить. Шухей, прощаясь мысленно с и так маловероятной попойкой, возвращается за свой стол, возится с чаем.  
\- Как работа? – спрашивает Укитаке-тайчо.  
Голос спокойный, но чувствуется – не расслабленный, а скорее просто усталый. Шухей против воли улыбается, протягивает гостю чашку чая, хотя тот, наверное, и так уже его обпился. Это Хисаги знает прекрасно – едва завидев Укитаке-тайчо, любой встречный-поперечный бросается того опекать, исключение составляют лишь Пустые, и то не факт.  
Он сам тоже уже готов предложить капитану тринадцатого все мыслимые и немыслимые лекарства, но держится; в последнее время они по непонятной причине сблизились настолько, что донимать и без того утомленного опекой Укитаке Шухей считает уже неуважением.  
\- Ее много, - откликается он.  
Самому чая уже не хочется, вот уж кто обпился, так это самозваный трудоголик Хисаги-фукутайчо. Укитаке понимающе вздыхает, потом почему-то улыбается.  
\- Вы не зажигаете свет, - замечает он. – Это привычка, или я помешал?  
\- Наверное, все же привычка, - сдается Хисаги.  
Капитан тринадцатого некоторое время молчит, уделяя положенное этикетом внимание чаю. Потом отставляет кружку в сторону и спрашивает:  
\- Хисаги-фукутайчо, у меня есть к вам разговор, к сожалению, тоже о работе. Но прежде… я не видел никого из ваших офицеров в здании. Значит ли это, что их вообще не будет сегодня?  
Шухей понимает только одно – в Сейретее снова что-то основательно подгнило. Его допросили уже не раз, даже несмотря на то, что у Согиоку он пытался остановить своего капитана. Прошел почти месяц. Но чувство почему-то точно такое же, как тогда – яркий свет, невозможный взгляд Ямамото-сотайчо и жуткая, ненадежная пустота за спиной. Как источником этих поганых ощущений вдруг может стать Укитаке-тайчо, Шухей все никак не может взять в толк.  
Капитан тринадцатого молчит, давая время собраться. Собрать себя в кучу, как сказал бы Ренджи. Шухей тоже молчит, рассеянно глядя то на мягко поблескивающие в полутьме волосы цвета снега, то на капитанское хаори. Оно чуть темнее. В глаза Укитаке смотреть ему вовсе не хочется.  
\- Думаю, час-другой никто не побеспокоит, - наконец, произносит Хисаги. – Но, может быть, если разговор такой деликатный, его стоит перенести в более подходящее место?  
\- Это подойдет, - возражает Укитаке.  
Наверное, у Хисаги на лице написано что-то совершенно непотребное. По крайней мере, заостренные болезнью черты капитана на миг смягчаются, и проглядывает что-то донельзя похожее на беспокойство и даже заботу. Шухей хочет заговорить, чтобы ситуация развивалась, хоть куда-нибудь, но Укитаке успевает раньше. Тепло исчезает миражом, и перед Хисаги снова снег.  
\- Пожалуй, вы единственный, к кому я могу обратиться.  
Брови Хисаги, нисколько не интересуясь мнением их хозяина, ползут вверх. Он ждал допроса, приготовился, но выглядит это так, словно к нему пришел очередной младший товарищ с извечным «Хисаги-сэмпай…». Но это иллюзия, и напротив сидит вовсе не студент.  
\- У меня есть подозрения, что еще не все кончено, - произносит Укитаке. – Что ушли… хм… не все.  
Шухей морщится. Не может сдержаться. Это что же такое, неужели даже этот капитан всерьез опасается, как бы Хисаги не последовал вслед за Тоусеном в Уэко Мундо? А у Киры он уже побывал с разъяснительной беседой? Хотя нет. Шухей с неудовольствием отмечает, что судит по себе, и то, это если бы он в шунпо наскочил на стену головой.  
\- Я думал, шпионов ловит второй отряд, а не тринадцатый, - слишком желчно говорит Шухей.  
И тут же видит то, отчего нечто подозрительно похожее на сердце в его груди обливается кровью. Укитаке-тайчо уязвлен, нет, даже обижен. Но неловкость быстро испаряется, выходит, к подобной реакции тот был вполне готов.  
\- В обычном случае – да, - терпеливо поясняет Укитаке. – Но, Хисаги-кун, что из происходящего в последнее время можно назвать обычным?  
\- Ничего, пожалуй.  
\- Ничего, - соглашается капитан и сам тянется за чаем. Шухей, словно проснувшись, исправляет оплошность – угощает Укитаке снова. – Но я все еще не понимаю, чем могу вам помочь. Разве что…  
Шухей секунду сомневается, говорить ему это или нет, но потом сдается.  
\- Из всех, я, пожалуй, наихудшая кандидатура на роль шпиона Айзена.  
\- Вряд ли, - Укитаке спокоен и все еще напоминает незнамо как угодивший в офис девятого отряда айсберг. – Но я пришел не подозревать вас, Хисаги-кун. Я пришел всего лишь поговорить. Меня мучает чувство, что мы что-то упустили, что-то очень важное. А второго промаха я себе точно не прощу.  
Порой кажется, что они на самом деле из одного отряда. Это если без деталей, если не учитывать, что у Укитаке так и нет лейтенанта со времен Шибы Кайена, а у Хисаги уже месяц как нет тайчо.  
За окном проявляется луна. Небо скорее зеленоватое, чем черное. Тихо, не слышно даже цикад, и чужое хриплое дыхание через полкабинета кажется громче собственного. Шухей улыбается ободряюще и почти искренне. Получает такую же улыбку в ответ. Менос знает почему, они ведь и правда поладили. Но что же с ним теперь, откуда эта жуткая неуверенность, от которой начинаешь сомневаться даже в нерушимости первостепенных основ?  
Но Хисаги Шухей – реалист. Он отмечает помимо обезоруживающей растерянности еще и главное: у капитана есть повод для подозрений, и в принципе, не так уж важно, кого именно он подозревает. Сам лейтенант девятого однажды уже доказал, что видит немногим лучше собственного капитана. Не разглядел заговора перед самым носом.  
Двое мнительных.  
\- Я тоже, - вздыхает Шухей. – У меня к вам примерно десяток «почему», парочка «зачем» и еще около сотни вопросов, которые я пока не могу сформулировать.  
Укитаке смеется.  
\- Вот поэтому мне и нужны именно вы. Если бы я обратился с подобным к Кире-фукутайчо, его сразу же пришлось бы транспортировать в четвертый.  
Обморочный Кира представляется с трудом. Шухей деланно смеется в ответ на шутку и в этот момент придумывает новое объяснение происходящего. Его пришли вербовать, а следить придется за кем-то из собственного окружения. О нет, не за младшими офицерами, не за сотрудниками редакции. Нет. За кем-то из своих. Скажем, за Ренджи или тем же Кирой. От понимания этого становится противно, автоматически отпитый глоток чая застревает в глотке.  
А кто-то будет следить за ним.  
Укитаке с вежливым, явно виноватым интересом наблюдает за его внутренней борьбой, а Хисаги кажется, что капитан тринадцатого помимо парного занпакто и смертельной болезни имеет в своем арсенале еще и телепатию. Вот же сочетание! Первое – для боя, второе – для маскировки, третье…  
\- Расслабьтесь, пожалуйста, - чуть светящаяся в полутьме кисть легко отбирает у него кружку, которую Шухей, кажется, еще секунда и раздавил бы. – Я же сказал, что не подозреваю ни вас, ни ваших товарищей. Но в то же время, я вынужден подозревать буквально всех. Включая, кстати, и себя.  
\- Вас?  
\- Айзен скрывал слишком многое, - поясняет Укитаке и рассеянно отхлебывает чай уже из его кружки. Шухею мнится, что мысли можно читать через воду. И он уже уверен – будь он и в десяток раз умнее, просчитать, чего в конечном итоге хочет от него капитан тринадцатого, не получится. – Способности его занпакто, возможно, лишь вершина айсберга.  
А сам айсберг сидит тут, забавно морщится над чаем и, судя по виду, вот-вот собирается раскашляться.  
\- Скорее всего, - кивает Шухей. – Но что еще? Полагаете, кто-то стал его шпионом помимо собственной воли?  
\- Такой вариант возможен, пусть он и не единственный.  
Кружка со стуком опускается на циновку, пытается упасть, но в последний момент устанавливается ровно, и остатки чая никуда не выплескиваются. А рука Укитаке замирает в боевой готовности – сразу же прикрыть рот, как только начнется приступ. Что это? Привычка из мира живых? Ведь шинигами не болеют, и заразиться у Шухея нет ни малейшего шанса.  
Хисаги накрывает.  
Он видит слишком многое и уже не может сопротивляться навязчивому желанию защитить. Где-то на краю сознания думает о том, что в каждом отряде офицеры становятся сильнее по-своему. В одиннадцатом – через бесконечные поединки, а в тринадцатом вот, судя по всему, от необходимости заботиться. Или потребности?  
А кстати, не играет ли на этом Укитаке?  
\- Послушайте, - нет, так притворяться нельзя. У него действительно нет дыхания, и скоро вместо слов из горла рванется кровь. – Хисаги-кун, вы умны, недоверчивы, и, пожалуй, в вашей лояльности я сомневаюсь меньше всего. Поэтому рискну попросить.  
Шухей подается вперед, потому что с каждым словом голос капитана становится все тише. Запах лекарств и прохлада, исходящие от Укитаке, забивают ему как минимум половину восприятия. Вторую, если он правильно оценивает свое состояние, вот-вот забьет банальнейший из инстинктов – защищать.  
\- Просите, - не громко, но убедительно даже для самого себя говорит Хисаги.  
\- Не могли бы вы, Хисаги-кун, понаблюдать за мной?  
Шухею снова кажется, что он служит в тринадцатом отряде. Может быть, так и задумывалось с самого начала. Говорят же про Укитаке-тайчо, что тот обладает удивительной способностью заводить друзей. Вот только они не друзья, хотя удивительно близки, пусть пока и не ровня. Смысл сказанного доходит до Хисаги несколькими секундами позже.  
Это постраннее шикая Аясегавы. И слишком похоже на паранойю.  
\- Постойте, вы что же, думаете, Айзен вас использует?  
Укитаке вымученно улыбается.  
\- С «думаю» я пошел бы к со-тайчо. Не думаю, Хисаги-кун, а боюсь. 

 

2\. El insomnio.  
Хисаги скверно. Он пытается спать на полу, устроившись на собственной руке, неподалеку от стола. Пятно неяркой с зелена луны примостилось в ногах, а на стене иногда вспыхивают далекие руконгайские всполохи – то ли пожаров, то ли фейерверков. Лейтенант девятого отряда отстранённо наблюдает за ними, думая о своем. Думать-то все еще думается, Укитаке-тайчо, конечно, порядочно его встряхнул своим визитом.  
Но предаваться безрадостным, настороженным или же в лучшем случае просто озадаченным размышлениям – точно не самая хорошая идея, особенно если через пару часов придется вставать и снова браться за дела отряда. Вот только по-другому Шухей уже не может. Пытается понять, не забывая и о самоедстве.  
Хотя сегодня он уделяет ему куда меньше внимания, а то бы уже затравил себя к Меносам за то, что, прилипнув щекой к влажному локтю затекшей руки, до сих пор чувствует запах пота из собственной подмышки. Ренджи, почуяв эдакий аромат на попойке, непременно нарек бы Хисаги «ходячая-мусорка-сэмпай», потому что сам - редкостный аккуратист – частенько стирает эти бесконечные банданы и все свободное время тратит, протирая многочисленные очки из своей коллекции. Вдумчиво и аккуратно. Абараи Ренджи. Кто бы мог подумать, верно?  
И кто бы мог подумать, что три капитана уйдут в Уэко Мундо.  
Уж точно не Шухей.  
Но он держится, и выглядит все так, будто бы лейтенант девятого вполне уже оправился. Хисаги знает – раскисни он, немедленно сдастся и Кира. Да и не пристало рыдать в рыжий мех Комамуры, хотя тот явно ждал чего-то подобного.  
А теперь еще и Укитаке.  
Для чего он приходил? И как прикажете заботиться о чужом капитане? Ему что присоединиться к парочке вечно дерущихся третьих офицеров и, пользуясь явным превосходством в силе, отвоевать себе право приносить Укитаке-тайчо чай? Ничего более умного Хисаги среди ночи в голову не приходит. Искать подтекст под подтекстом, а может быть, даже глубже – нет, он может, правда может, вот только совсем не хочет.  
Неужели кому-то еще мало того поганого моря, в котором он барахтается?  
По стенке быстро пробегает серебристый лучик, замирает у дверей, а потом гаснет. Шухей зевает в руку и пытается посмотреть на ситуацию как-то иначе. Иначе не получается. Вот в чем Укитаке прав, так это в том, что приходится подозревать всех и каждого, включая даже самого себя.  
Шухей так и не научился доверять. Когда-то, всего месяц назад, уже почти начало получаться, но дальше – как отрезало.  
Нельзя доверять себе. И Укитаке-тайчо теперь особенно. Интересно, взаимно ли это?  
А Тоусен?  
Тоусен ему доверял? Знал ли, что Шухей не пойдет с ним в Уэко Мундо?  
Знал, если даже не пытался позвать.  
Хисаги кривится, давит очередной зевок и поздравляет себя с тем, что успешно вырулил на круг еженощных мыслей для бессонницы. Некоторое время покорно, почти с облегчением следует по этому кругу, но быстро соскакивает, потому что следующая идея кажется слишком абсурдной. Шухей даже додумывать ее не хочет. Не верится ему, что Укитаке-тайчо и правда находится под контролем какого-нибудь нового и занимательного порождения Айзена и приходил втянуть его в дурное дело.  
Да кому он сдался, этот Хисаги Шухей?  
Вот уж точно паранойя.  
А если перевернуться на другой бок?  
Как-то неловко. Циновка и так не мягкая, а теперь в ребра упирается дурацкая складка.  
Когда бессонница, малейшее неудобство – прекрасное оправдание, чтобы не уснуть.  
Шухей перекатывается на спину, ему жарко, муторно, не хочется ни спать, ни пить, ни, вообще говоря, существовать. Впрочем, причины не существовать тоже не находится.  
Вот так выглядит душевный раздрай, если в нем основательно поковыряться. Спасибо, Укитаке-тайчо, дал стимул.  
Хисаги не понимает. Решительно не понимает, почему именно Укитаке, почему именно к нему, почему именно сейчас. Если тайчо тринадцатого решил позаниматься благотворительностью, это следовало делать сразу после ухода Тоусена и допросов, когда Шухей чувствовал себя, словно Менос его долго жевал, а потом передумал и выплюнул.  
А никак не теперь, когда ему стало, хотя бы внешне, несколько лучше. Или не стало?  
Поверить в то, что действительно только ему может довериться такой капитан, Шухей не может и не хочет.  
Но узнать причину стоит в любом случае. Он понаблюдает, раз просят. И для себя тоже.  
На улицу Хисаги выходит минут через десять после того, как сменяются часовые у входа в расположение отряда. Ночь слишком теплая, очень влажно, но может быть, полчаса хоть на таком воздухе помогут ему уснуть. Но не по улицам же слоняться.  
Шухей отправляется к пруду, что находится на территории тринадцатого. В том, что его пропустят, сомнений нет. Натыкаться на Укитаке-тайчо он не собирается, да и уверен – в такой час не отличающийся отменным здоровьем капитан спит, а за дверью, по привычке гневно сверкая глазами друг на друга, умиляются третьи офицеры.  
Часовые у ворот тринадцатого пропускают его без слов, в первый, что ли раз.  
Вокруг очень тихо. Крики перекликающихся патрулей и тяжелый фоновый шум Руконгая, особенно отчетливо слышный ночью, не проходят в густую рощу. Все гасится кронами древних деревьев. Наверное, когда их сажали, даже со-тайчо был еще совсем молодым.  
Вода в пруду неподвижна, но не пахнет застоем и илом. Хисаги наклоняется к ней, зачерпывает ладонями и плещет себе на лицо, на шею, позволяя стекать по спине.  
Помывка по-руконгайски.  
Закончив с умыванием, Шухей устраивается на траве.  
Сквозь плотную листву не видно звезд, в темном пруду не отражается луна. Чайный домик на дальнем его конце кажется просто сгустком тумана. Шухей некоторое время смотрит на него, насколько это возможно, вытянувшись на спине и запрокинув голову. И все равно не спит.  
Но ведь раньше мог спать где угодно.  
А в чайном домике горит свет. Это заметно, если долго вглядываться, чуть прищурив глаза. Шухей едва ли не силой заставляет себя остаться там, где он есть, а не бежать задавать свои вопросы немедленно. Он может помешать. Это неуважительно. Это вообще ни в какие рамки лезет. В устав не укладывается уже и то, что ему приспичило повоевать с бессонницей на территории другого отряда.  
А Укитаке отчего не спится?  
Хисаги закрывает глаза, чтобы не провоцировать себя на новый приступ подозрительности. Порой медитация все-таки помогает. Он представляет себе спокойную, шелковую гладь пруда. Пруд очень глубокий, вода в нем неподвижна до самого дна. И она чистая, кристально прозрачная. Вода обволакивает его, она не холодная, не теплая, и чувствуется только изображением. Ни единая волна не тревожит, тело погружается безмятежно, не сопротивляясь.  
Шухей рывком вскакивает, чтобы убедиться – он не топится на самом деле. Слишком уж реально и… привлекательно получилось. Нет, он всего лишь начал засыпать. Жаль, сорвалось. Но второй раз успокаивать себя так он не рискнет. Лучше уж просидеть остаток ночи в относительной прохладе, вот только привалиться к какому-нибудь удобно кривому дереву.  
Видит ли Тоусен каждый день, каждую секунду перед собой такую вот темную воду? Или у него это больше похоже на воздух? На беззвездное небо?  
Да куда он вообще смотрел?  
На берегу пруда в тринадцатом отряде кто-то тихонько, хрипло смеется, без радости и облегчения, но понимающе, и по привычке прячет сломанную улыбку за прижатой к лицу рукой. Ладонь упирается в ощетинившуюся щеку выше татуировки и пластыря, но с другой стороны, пальцы скребут рассеченную бровь.  
\- Паранойя, - весело шепчет себе Хисаги-фукутайчо и впервые признает, что это действительно так.  
***  
Его будит острый запах чая. Чай достаточно близко от лица, и когда Шухей подскакивает, то едва не опрокидывает на себя кружку. Итак, он все-таки уснул на берегу пруда. А теперь ему принесли чай.  
\- Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться, - фыркает Укитаке, сидящий неподалеку. Он пьет чай. Поверх домашней юкаты накинут стеганый халат, судя по расцветке, подарок Киораку-тайчо.  
Шухей щурится и протирает слипшиеся глаза одной рукой, другой неловко несет ко рту кружку. Он немного замерз, а одежда пропиталась росой. Хисаги ежится, но старается делать это понезаметнее.  
А вчера Укитаке обращался к нему на «вы». Обычно они так официально не разговаривают. Утром кажется, что все вернулось к нормальному состоянию. Некоторые вещи и правда возвращаются.  
\- Если бы я знал, что ты немедленно бросишься выполнять мою просьбу, я бы подождал с ней до утра, - добавляет капитан тринадцатого и совершенно некапитанским образом потягивается.  
Шухей позволяет себе широко, по-дружески зевнуть.  
Но радости оттого, что вчерашняя бредятина ему вовсе не приснилась, конечно же, не испытывает.  
\- Это что вчера было? – вяло интересуется Хисаги и надеется, что это действительно звучит именно так.  
\- Праздник какой-то, - дружелюбно ответствует капитан и отправляет в рот изрядных размеров онигири. Смертельно больные, пусть даже 2000 лет как мертвые, столько кушать не должны.  
У Шухея совершенно некстати просыпается желудок и громко оповещает о своем существовании. Капитан умудряется и жевать, и улыбаться. Выглядит он чуть зеленоватым, излишне бледным, при этом исключительно жизнерадостным и совершенно не подозрительным. Хисаги сдается, решив, что если постоянно притворяться опасающимся всего параноиком, то недолго им и сделаться.  
\- Праздник? – переспрашивает лейтенант, прикрывая вопросом операцию по похищению онигири со словно бы случайно поставленного в пределах досягаемости капитанского подноса. Да и запас там имеется порядочный. Или Укитаке-тайчо и правда может соревноваться с Омаэдой в обжорстве, или прекрасно знал, что будет завтракать не один.  
\- В Руконгае, - поясняет тайчо тринадцатого, наблюдая, как совсем немного похожий на Кайена лейтенант поскорее пытается запихать в себя стащенное онигири. – Угощайся, Хисаги-кун.  
\- Вот вы о чем, - невнятно заключает Шухей. – А мне кажется, тайчо, что вы нанесли мне визит, из-за которого у меня теперь последние мозги набекрень.  
\- Последние? – в голосе Укитаке - притворное разочарование, в руке – очередной онигири. – Не стоит так говорить, а то я могу и передумать.  
\- Передумывай… те.  
Большего о том, как не нравится ему быть частью чьих-то гениально сложных замыслов, Шухей сказать пока не может. Потому что костерить на все лады кормящего тебя завтраком капитана чужого отряда – это простенько, со вкусом и очень по-свински. С таким не к нему, пожалуйста.  
Укитаке примирительно щурится, очевидно, и сам понимает, что наступил кое-кому на мозоль. Или в язву кислотой плеснул.  
\- Ты согласился, заметь, никакого принуждения с моей стороны не было. Или я не прав?  
\- Нет.  
\- Что «нет»?  
\- Вы правы, тайчо.  
\- Ты кушай, кушай. У меня еще есть.  
Жуют молча, сосредоточенно и много. Шухей изредка поглядывает то на Укитаке, то на пруд, который не отражает и неба, поэтому днем становится зеленым. При мысли о том, что за медитация у него вчера состоялась, онигири встает поперек горла. Хисаги давится, громко кашляет, прикрывая рот обеими руками сразу. Потом, сообразив, что творит, задерживает дыхание и резко бьет себя в живот.  
\- Радикальные меры, - грустно замечает Укитаке, глядя на задышавшего с облегчением лейтенанта. – Но действенные. Жаль, мне не помогают. 

3\. Aun peor

От Киры пахнет чем-то нехорошим. Шухей спохватывается и, наконец, перестает принюхиваться. Потом понимает, что дыхание Изуру отравлено всего лишь перегаром, а он почувствовал только потому, что не пил накануне сам.  
\- Что-то случилось? - спрашивает Кира, а гора бумаг перед Хисаги немного вырастает.  
Лейтенант третьего устраивается напротив, с непонятного происхождения надеждой оглядывает стол Шухея. На столе копится не посуда, а свитки и вполне благопристойного вида отчеты.  
Кира явно хочет задержаться подольше. Офис девятого отряда всегда полутемный, и с похмелья не так болят раздраженные глаза. Шухей ставит перед гостем чашку с горячим, только что пил и сам, чаем. Кира вяло, но вежливо улыбается.  
\- Случилось? – Шухей вспоминает и про вопрос. – А что со мной не так?  
\- Я просто спросил, - Изуру делает глоток, слишком поспешный и столь явно жадный. Жажда. Фляжка с водой, которую сам Хисаги держит в столе, сегодня осталась нетронутой.  
\- А у тебя?  
\- Да как обычно, - морщится Кира. – Ренджи вчера не пришел. Его зачем-то на грунт отправили. А тебе Мацумото-фукутайчо привет передавала. Просила сказать, что ты… - тут Изуру отчего-то замолкает и решает посмотреть в окно.  
Шухею интересно, почему Кира на вопрос о собственном самочувствии пересказывает новости из жизни друзей.  
\- Я что?  
\- Сэмпай, мне как-то неудобно говорить, что Рангику-сан назвала вас поросенком и велела передать, что если вы еще раз, вызвавшись отвечать за закуску, потом не явитесь, она сделает ее из вас. А перед этим заставит хрюкать под окнами 12-ого отряда, пока не вылезет Куротцучи-тайчо, - на одном дыхании докладывает Кира и заходится невеселым, старательным смехом.  
Где-то Хисаги это уже слышал. Не про Маюри, разумеется, а смех этот, идиотский, параноидальный смех. Это, наверное, так теперь принято у них, у брошенных. Шухей очень хочет знать, у кого из них дальше уехала крыша – у него, или все-таки у Изуру. Эх, а были времена, боевыми успехами мерялись…  
\- Понял, буду хрюкать. Кстати, Кира, а к тебе вчера вечером никто не заходил?  
Кира вскидывается, а потом вздыхает и признается.  
\- Вообще-то, заходил. Киораку-тайчо. Я сначала подумал, он дверью ошибся.  
Шухей успевает сообразить, что ставит кружку мимо стола. Вот оно как! Выходит, парочка древних капитанов что-то задумала хором? Это у них совместная спасательная операция? Или независимое расследование? Что, к Меносам, хотел Киораку от Киры? Присмотреть за ним? На Айзена решил пожаловаться или на Нанао-тян?  
\- Бумаги кое-какие принес. Сам. Я чуть в окно не выпал, - откровенничает все-таки еще не совсем протрезвевший лейтенант третьего.  
Хисаги опять мерзко. Это не его фирменное ощущение, но оно все чаще в последнее время. Шухей пожимает плечами и хмурится чему-то своему.  
\- И все? – спрашивает он.  
\- Все, - соглашается Кира. – Ну, еще выпить звал.  
\- Понятно, - у Шухея разочарование смешивается с токсинами, которые выделяет в мозг ожившая подозрительность.  
Кира смотрит на него точно так же, как сам Хисаги себя чувствует. Настороженно, вопросительно, вроде бы дружелюбно, но это только на поверхности. Глубже копнешь – такие Меносы полезут!  
\- Но самое интересное оказалось в бумагах, - сообщает он, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. Шухей, чтобы не разочаровывать, раскрывает пошире вечно зажмуренный правый глаз. - Половина – мусор, годится только, сам знаешь, на что. Вторая половина – отчеты, которые мне и смотреть-то необязательно. Да, еще список покупок на грунте, видимо, хотел всучить Ренджи, да не успел.  
\- Он точно трезвый был?  
\- Да, да, в том-то и дело!  
Шухей вздыхает и ставит перед Кирой свою заветную фляжку. Видимый глаз лейтенанта радостно щурится, и на фляжку падает рука. Хисаги морщится. Мысленно.  
\- И что там было, Изуру?  
\- Сразу не догадаешься, - фляжка отрывается от стола, зависает над опустевшей чашкой, льется вода. – Но он знал, что я пойму.  
Шухей напряженно сморит на Киру, не зная, о чем ему сперва думать – о связи этих двух визитов, или о том, что ее может и не быть.  
\- Не томи, - просит он.  
\- И не пытаюсь, просто нужно было подождать, пока твой пятый офицер отойдет от двери, - поясняет Кира, кивком показывая на вход в кабинет. Шухей запоздало прислушивается и обнаруживает рейацу упомянутого офицера уже в другой части офиса. Хорошо. Кирой можно начинать гордиться, а его сэмпая следует хорошенько приложить обо что-нибудь вконец сдуревшей головой.  
\- Сэмпай.  
Кира наклоняется к нему, а Хисаги снова отмечает, до чего скверно пахнет даже самый хороший алкоголь, когда его пьет кто-то другой. И вообще, этот тяжелый, кисловатый запах никак не вяжется у него с тем Кирой, который запомнился еще со времен академии, и кажется, с тех пор не менялся. А, ну да. Уже месяц, как все старые представления о людях могут отправляться к адьюкасу под хвост.  
Мерзко. Все так безнадежно мерзко. Да что он сегодня…  
Хорошо еще, алкоголь – единственное свидетельство слабости, которое позволяет себе бывший лейтенант Ичимару. Вернее, нынешний лейтенант бывшего капитана Ичимару.  
\- Он спрашивал, не оставил ли мне Ичимару-тайчо каких-то указаний.  
\- Фу, глупость какая! – вырывается у Шухея. – Нашел, с чем шутить этот Киораку.  
И тут Хисаги упирается взглядом во взгляд, который явно свидетельствует: для Киры это была вовсе не шутка. Вспоминается некстати, как вчера он боялся, что придется следить за кем-то из своих. И вот, пожалуйста, его об этом не просили, а он все равно следит.  
Не мерзко. Омерзительно.  
Как это здорово, когда тошнит от самого себя.  
\- А ты ему ответил? – спрашивает Шухей.  
\- Нет еще, - Кира снова садится, машинально хватает пустую чашку. – Нечего мне ему отвечать.  
И, помолчав с полминуты, достаточно громко и зло добавляет:  
\- Тебе не понять, сэмпай. Твоего капитана считают жертвой. А моего, видишь ли, уродом. И уж как тут не поверить в старую поговорку: каков царь, такие и подданные!  
\- Кира, - пытается успокоить Хисаги. А как именно успокаивать, не понятно. И надо ли?  
\- Ничего, - обрывает сам себя Изуру. – Ничего, ничего.  
Нет, не надо успокаивать. Наоборот, лучше растравить. Хлещущая из раны кровь – она очищает. Только это уже не рана, а гнойник, и то, что из него польется… Такое же, как у него или другое?  
Впрочем, истерящего Киру Шухей никогда не видел. Интересно, оно как?  
Мерзко или понравится?  
\- Кира, это не «ничего», и даже не «нечего». Что ты собираешься делать?  
\- Да понятия не имею, - теперь он говорит немного спокойнее, и Шухею почти жаль. – А что я могу? Татуировку себе на лбу сделать: «Кира-фукутайчо не виноват, что Ичимару-тайчо…», – а вот закончить фразу не может. Снова начинает тихо смеяться.  
Шухей смотрит на Киру, на кружку, на двери, на руки свои, на разложенные, но так и не прочитанные отчеты. Ответа не находит нигде. Ни малейшей подсказочки.  
Чтобы понять, что творится в этом гнойнике, все же придется расковырять собственный. Но только не в начале рабочего дня!  
\- Вот что, - находится Хисаги. – Давай ты подумаешь, я тоже подумаю. А вечером приходи, как освободишься. Я буду статьи в номер отбирать, заодно и поделимся мыслями.  
\- Саке нести?  
\- Мыслями, я сказал, - беззлобно рычит Шухей вслед сбегающему Кире. В том, что Изуру явится, сомнений нет. И хорошо бы, больше гостей не было.

***  
\- Кажется, я его все-таки испугал, - вздыхает Киораку.  
Из-под шляпы открывается ставший родным за тысячелетия вид: поднос с чаем, белое хаори, белые же руки и волосы, бледное лицо, не то задумчивое, не то грустное. Укитаке.  
\- А как у тебя?  
\- Неплохо, надеюсь. Хисаги-кун легко пошел на контакт.  
Перед ними пруд постепенно темнеет, лишенный солнца. Киораку предпочитает крыши, чтобы видеть свет как можно дольше, но его друг еще со времен Академии любит больше землю, чем небо.  
Но в отличие от доброй половины, да что там, всего Готея-13, Киораку прекрасно знает, что по крышам с виду болезненный капитан прыгает превосходно. Это исключительно вопрос предпочтений. Как и то, например, как они поделили бедовых лейтенантов. Унохана без возражений принялась за Хинамори, он сам, повозмущавшись насчет ревности Нанао-тян, взял на поруки Киру, а Укитаке избрал себе Хисаги. Вот только это как раз Киораку и не нравится.  
Он еще слишком хорошо помнит первые годы после гибели Кайена, а Хисаги, пусть и расписан татуировками, словно иллюстрация в древнетибетском трактате по иглоукалыванию, на Шибу чем-то похож.  
Киораку кажется мечтателем, но не строит иллюзий. Ситуация сложилась такая, что скорее всего, всех троих они потеряют. Унохана, едва заслышав про такое, холодным, как хирургический скальпель голосом сообщила, что если с Хинамори что-то еще случится, она лично устроит им с Укитаке внеплановый медосмотр, совмещенный со вскрытием. И то, что, в общем-то, не они приняли решение и издали приказ, тут же перекочевавший в архив секретных документов, капитана четвертого отряда нисколько не волновало.  
\- Рискуешь, - вдруг замечает Укитаке. – Мои офицеры сказали, что днем Кира-фукутайчо был сам не свой.  
\- В Уэко Мундо не убежит, будь спокоен, - пожимает плечами Киораку. – Ты не лучше. Смотри, как бы твоего Хисаги и правда в лейтенанты брать не пришлось.  
\- И взял бы.  
\- Что я слышу?  
\- От такого лейтенанта я бы не отказался, - повторяет Укитаке, и настроение у Киораку портится еще сильнее. – Да лучше пусть он капитаном станет.  
Тут Укитаке осекается, понимает, что сказал ерунду, а Киораку в который раз удивляется – какой же его друг все-таки безнадежный оптимист.  
\- Вот пусть и становится, - предупреждает Шунсуй. – Тебе что, снова лейтенанта хоронить захотелось?  
Укитаке вздрагивает, что поделаешь, оправданная жестокость. Порой желание защитить всех и любой ценой, неотъемлемая черта характера Джууширо, играет с ним злые шутки. Киораку не хочет, чтобы повторялись те жуткие ночи, когда капитан тринадцатого отряда запирался в своем кабинете, и доносившийся оттуда кашель казался благословением ками-сама – значит, все еще жив.  
\- Я был против этого, - говорит Шунсуй, чтобы как-то смягчить нанесенный удар.  
\- Я знаю, - мягко улыбается Укитаке.  
\- А Яма-джи нам еще за прошлую самодеятельность до сих пор хочет головы открутить.  
\- И, тем не менее, ты уже задумал новую.  
\- Ты тоже, - щурится Киораку из-под шляпы. И знает, что прав. Если уж Джууширо решил кого-то защищать, он будет упорствовать в этом до самого конца, в точности как покойный его лейтенант.  
\- Если обычными путями этого сделать нельзя, будем делать по-своему, - подтверждает то, что и так ясно, тайчо тринадцатого. Тайчо восьмого картинно вздыхает и бросает травинку, которую пытался жевать, в воду. Легкий ветерок, текущий от пруда к деревьям, подхватывает ее и возвращает обратно. Обгрызенный колосок прилипает к розовому хаори Киораку.  
\- Видишь, все возвращается, - говорит тот, снимая травику и вертя в пальцах, - Все повторяется, Укитаке.  
\- Не обязательно, - сужает глаза Джууширо. – Не знаю, может ли еще что-то их спасти, но мы должны попытаться.  
\- Разве я спорю?  
Они молчат. Молчание комфортно в той же степени, что и разговор. Только беспокойные мысли похожи на пробегающую по воде рябь. Киораку срывает новый колосок, закусывает, поправляет шляпу и восклицает:  
\- За что ты так любишь эту лужу, Укитаке? Тут ведь даже рыбы нет!

4\. Voto de censura. 

Разговор, конечно, не заладился.  
Шухей сидит, обложившись статьями, вернее тем, что многие уважаемые шинигами искренне таковым считают. На самом деле большинство материалов годится, в лучшем случае, Пустых распугивать.  
Кира изображает традиционный узор на ширме.  
\- Ладно, давай попробуем как-то иначе, - бурчит Шухей, не поднимая взгляда от очередного шедевра. Смотреть Кире в глаза, вернее в тот, что видно из-под челки, бесполезно. – Что мы имеем?  
\- Мозги свои, - тут же отвечает сам себе, вполголоса.  
Кира тихонечко соглашается, и разговор снова оседает на дно кружек с опостылевшим чаем. Может, и правда стоило принести сакэ. Тогда номер журнала, возможно, оживился бы веселой редакторской колонкой, а они с Кирой напридумывали себе ерунды.  
А так ерунду придумывает он один, и делиться ей не собирается.  
\- Киораку-тайчо пытался меня спровоцировать, - сообщает Кира равнодушно.  
\- Безуспешно, - кривится Шухей.  
\- А Укитаке-тайчо? – уточняет Изуру, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил.  
\- Наверное, тоже, - признает Хисаги. – Кто б его понимал еще.  
\- Ты, сэмпай, - и Шухей знает, что получил сдачи.  
\- Пусть так, - соглашается он. – А теперь главный вопрос номера – на что им это нужно?  
Кира замолкает, и Шухей со спокойной совестью погружается в чтение отчета о том, сколько Пустых убил в этом месяце одиннадцатый отряд. Погружение выходит неглубоким, и краем уха он продолжает прислушиваться – а вдруг Кира все-таки что-нибудь скажет.  
Да, к Меносам, пусть хоть выругается, что ли. У же терпения никакого нет смотреть на это ходячее олицетворение бесполезного самоконтроля!  
И так погано хочется думать: Кира не говорит потому, что боится. Нет, не то слово. Опасается. Не мог не прийти, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, но и каждое слово взвешивает…  
Шухей трясет головой. Решает, что Киру он подозревать не будет. Нужна хоть одна отправная точка, для любой версии. Ну и пусть эта тоже будет неправильной.  
Нет, не так.  
В паранойе нужно идти до конца.  
Или да, или нет. «Не знаю» – только продолжение кошмара. Чертов пруд в 13-ом отряде, только глубже, и пахнет вовсе не сырой свежестью.  
Статья об успехах одиннадцатого отряда отправляется в номер вместо мусорной корзины. Кира оживает, как по команде.  
\- Сэмпай, может, я помогу?  
\- Мало своих бумажек? – злобно радуется Шухей. – Давай, если не лень.  
Теперь они оба читают. Кира корчится слишком очевидно, поэтому минут через десять Шухей не выдерживает и начинает тихонько подсмеиваться.  
\- Хисаги-сэмпай, и вот это… каждый месяц?  
\- Фотографии Хитцугаи-тайчо в ночной одежде я уже отсеял, так что полной картины этого ужаса ты не увидишь, - щерится Хисаги.  
\- А тебе не кажется, что мы, - Кира делает паузу. Шухей с облегчением откладывает статью о новых медицинских техниках четвертого отряда. – Что мы, сэмпай, в общем-то, никому особенно не нужны?  
Да, такая мысль к нему захаживала. Давно уже.  
Неужто Кира настолько отстает от него в этой гонке за безумием?  
\- То-то я гляжу, у меня работы не переводится, - говорит Хисаги. – Только давай не будем про воспитательную силу труда.  
А правда состоит в том, что воспитывают они исключительно сами себя. Никто не заставляет Киру дневать и ночевать в офисе отряда. Кроме самого Киры, разумеется. Также и Шухей. Делает столько, сколько считает нужным, и что поделаешь, если нужно так много.  
\- До вчерашнего дня мы барахтались самостоятельно. И никто не возражал. А теперь вдруг нами заинтересовались. Не знаю, как ты думаешь, сэмпай, но я уверен – ничего хорошего это значить не может.  
Шухей вздыхает. Про барахтаться – это он хорошо сказал. И образа не испортил, уточнив, в чем именно.  
\- И что, по-твоему, это должно значить?  
Кира встает. Статья, которую Хисаги поручил тому вычитывать, лежит аккуратно, и можно не сомневаться - прочитанная до конца.  
\- Думаю, времени было как раз достаточно, чтобы решить, как с нами поступить, - на редкость неэмоционально сообщает Кира.  
Ему неуютно, - думает Хисаги.  
Ну, еще бы, - думает Хисаги.  
А еще и не начал, - думает Хисаги.  
– Я еще нужен, сэмпай?  
А может правда, дать сбежать? Бог с ними, с гнойниками. Беги, Кира, и желательно, быстрее, пока сэмпай добрый и почти не сходит с ума.  
\- Нет, Кира, спасибо, иди, конечно, а хочешь, к Мацумото двинем…  
Последние кусочки того, что задумывалось предложением, Шухей говорит уже задвинутым седзе.  
Хисаги не верит Кире ни секунды. Вообще не верит. И это единственная проблема, которую никак нельзя оставлять на потом.  
Да. Нет. Третий ответ есть, но Хисаги его не хочет.  
Упс, побег все равно не удался.  
Он, кажется, собирался вскрывать гнойник? Какая разница, чей именно.  
\- Кира-фукутайчо, подожди-ка! – кричит Хисаги в коридор, мало заботясь о том, что время всего лишь за полночь, и из редакции далеко не все сбежали.  
Изуру ушел недалеко. Наверное, тоже чувствовал, что все это время они маялись дурью. Он входит в кабинет спокойно, с полуулыбкой, с кувшинчиком сакэ. И его даже не жалко.  
\- Наконец-то, - заключает Кира. – А я все ждал, сэмпай, когда тебе надоест вокруг да около ходить.  
\- Садись, Изуру, - приглашает Шухей.  
Теперь декорации убираются. Статьи – в кучу, кучу – подальше. На столе должно быть достаточно места, чтобы разложить инструменты. Сакэ, пиалы – всегда хранятся в ящике, но при Тоусене редко оттуда выбирались. Светильник гаснет.  
Главное, начать.  
Он же сам просит, это видно.  
Или все-таки пойти похрюкать под окнами двенадцатого?  
Поздно. Свиньей быть не так уж плохо, главное – настрой. Например, так: ради общего блага, в которое и собственное входит. Обязательно.  
\- То есть ты считаешь, что нас просто отложили в сторонку, пока не разберутся с более крупными проблемами?  
\- Верно, - соглашается Кира. – Подумай сам, сэмпай. Объективно, чем мы лучше их?  
И обоим понятно, о ком речь.  
\- Мы здесь, а они – там, - резонно замечает Шухей. Нет, хрюкать пока рано. Жив еще добрый Хисаги-сэмпай, приходите, детки, за советами. – Разве мало?  
\- Хм, - говорит Изуру. Это значит: не верю я, что добрый Хисаги-сэмпай такой дурак. Хисаги-сэмпай тоже не верит. И какой-то он ни Меноса не добрый.  
\- Весь месяц разбирались с капитанами, - сообщает Кира. – В приватном порядке. Кстати, секретная информация. А теперь, сэмпай, наша очередь.  
Мысли о том, что Согиоку разнес Куросаки, - так себе успокоение. Башня Раскаяния еще стоит, и попадать в нее не хочется. Отдыхать наедине с паранойей страшно.  
\- Допустим. И что ты собираешься делать, Изуру?  
\- Ничего.  
Шухей поднимает взгляд. К сакэ Кира даже не притронулся. И очень опасно принимать это за смирение. Изуру спокоен, даже расслаблен. Хорошо, что в офисе совсем темно. Потому что о себе Хисаги такого сказать не может.  
Он знает, что на свой же вопрос ответил бы иначе. Не может у Киры быть по-другому. Нужно только копнуть поглубже. Ударить посильнее. Уколоть…  
\- Ждешь, что Ичимару вернется и спасет тебя? – выплевывает он не свои слова.  
Это кто говорит? Паранойя?  
Шухею даже не стыдно. А что, Киораку сказал, не постеснялся. И он скажет. Нарыв надо вскрыть, операция проходит успешно. Кире же лучше станет.  
Кире не станет лучше, лучше станет ему самому. Мерзко или приятно?  
Кира молчит.  
Кира отставляет в сторону полную пиалу сакэ. Шухей с интересом смотрит на свою, тоже нетронутую.  
Приятно?  
Кира улыбается.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - говорит он весело, и от этого у Хисаги мороз по коже. А он-то Тоусена не ждет. И вообще, не верит, но такому вот Кире невозможно не поверить.  
Кажется, в их соревновании, чья крыша отъехала дальше, Изуру все-таки выигрывает с огромным отрывом.  
А вот это уже мерзко. Утешает.  
\- Но нет, сэмпай.  
Теперь Кира улыбается по-другому. Грустно, спокойно, убежденно. Это кого-то ему напоминает, и Хисаги смотрит во все глаза. Не может понять, где видел такую улыбку, но от нее последняя гадливая радость свершившейся справедливости улетучивается.  
Хватит сходить с ума, - убеждает он сам себя.  
Киру-то за что грызешь? Одному страшно, а за компанию можно и в дурдом сдаться?  
\- Будешь сидеть и ждать, пока тебя казнят?  
Ему не отвечают. Значит, так и есть. А может, лучше присоединиться?  
\- Да не переживай, у нас теперь никого нельзя казнить, - говорит Хисаги помягче. – Чуть что – примчится Куросаки-младший, и опять придется восстанавливать пол-Сейрейтея. Никакая казна не выдержит.  
Смеется он тут один.  
Кира залпом выпивает сакэ.  
\- А ты, сэмпай? – спрашивает он тоном столь будничным, будто речь идет о заказе новой формы.  
\- Как-то не думал еще.  
\- Подумай, - советует Кира.  
И Шухей понимает, что Изуру его в компанию не возьмет. Не за ту пакость, которую он только что в лечебных целях вываливал тому на голову. Просто потому, что у Киры все иначе.  
С ума же сходят по-разному.  
Да. Нет. Не знаю.  
\- Кира, слушай, - говорит Хисаги. – Ты извини, если я резко. Сам понимаешь, у меня у самого ум за разум заходит.  
\- Да я не обиделся, - кривится Кира. – Я привык.  
Надо будет как-нибудь лимонов притащить. Посмотреть, будет ли отличаться выражение лица.  
\- Я пойду, сэмпай. Предупредить – я предупредил. Дальше сам решай. А к Рангику-сан завтра сходим.

***  
\- Будь осторожнее, - просит Киораку.  
Он уже давно не говорил этого. Может быть, даже с самой Академии. Знает прекрасно, что нет лучшего способа тихонечко подгадить Джууширо настроение, чем укорить в слабости. Бывают личности, которые от слабости рычат и становятся сильнее, а некоторые делают это и без рыка. Просто где-то есть потолок, у каждого. А еще, если особенно не повезет, есть решетка между далеким еще потолком и тем, кто никак и никогда не сможет через нее пробиться.  
Во взгляде Укитаке нет укора, только беспокойство и вопрос «что не так».  
\- Я тебя предупредил, - спешит добавить Киораку.  
Теперь они в четвертом отряде, ждут Унохану. Нужно свериться, поделиться впечатлениями, но кое о чем при Рецу пока говорить не стоит. Это трудно назвать даже предположением, а Унохана предпочитает факты. И еще видит насквозь.  
\- Что тебя так беспокоит, Киораку?  
\- Хисаги, - честно отвечает Шунсуй.  
И Укитаке ошибается, если думает, что речь идет опять о Кайене, всегда о Кайене, и будто бы Киораку и так не знает, с кем Джууширо мысленно всегда советуется (и не хочет даже знать, видит ли тайчо тринадцатого своего покойного лейтенанта, когда разговаривает с ним).  
\- Хисаги что?  
Киораку неприятно оттого, что Джууширо начал обезьянничать и с ним. Мелочь, а ощущается не лучше предательства. Вот зачем сейчас так демонстративно оглядываться, будто бы разучился чувствовать рейацу. Унохана в соседнем здании, лечит. Еще можно разговаривать спокойно.  
\- С ним не все в порядке, - Шунсуй заходит издалека. Время есть. А еще потому, что сам уверен не до конца и еще очень хочет поворчать. А Джууширо пусть играет в оптимиста дальше. Впрочем, это же вопрос предпочтений.  
\- Было бы странно, если наоборот, - замечает Укитаке, и сразу же, без всякой паузы. – Послушай, давай начистоту. Я и сам изрядно обеспокоен. Что именно кажется тебе «не в порядке» в том, что уже и так сквернее некуда?  
\- Давай поменяемся, Укитаке, - вдруг предлагает Киораку.  
\- Нет, - то, что некоторые не рычат, ломая потолки собственной силы головами, еще не значит, что они лишены упрямства. На самом деле, у них его еще больше.  
\- Ладно, - мгновенно уступает тайчо восьмого. – Что тебе известно о татуировках, Укитаке?  
\- Они символизируют принадлежность к клану. Например.  
Киораку прекрасно знает, какие татуировки, и какой клан сейчас вспомнил Джууширо. Пусть. Каждый в этой вечности развлекается и мучается по-своему.  
Вопрос предпочтений.  
\- Не только. Я одно время интересовался этим вопросом и как-то за чашечкой сакэ пришел к мысли, что татуировки бывают либо наступательные, либо защитные. Вот Абараи-фукутайчо у нас классический пример первого типа. Это его дополнительные клыки, когти и шрамы. Он нападает ими еще до того, как хватается за Забимару.  
Укитаке улыбается.  
Когда были те спокойные времена, они частенько развлекались диспутами, скорее философскими, чем научными. Правда, в те времена, не всегда было спокойно. И не всегда Джууширо хотелось разговаривать.  
\- А у твоего Хисаги – защитные, - продолжает Киораку. Перед глазами – точная карта решеток, которые лейтенант девятого отряда возвел у себя на теле. – И конструкция их такова, Укитаке, что они не для защиты от злых духов.  
В самом деле, татуировки для отпугивания Пустых смотрелись бы достаточно забавно. Это что же надо на себе рисовать, Яма-джи в банкае?  
Укитаке склоняет голову на бок. Интересно. Конечно, интересно. Слышать то, что уже и так знаешь.  
\- Скорее, он пытается что-то запереть в себе. И оно, Укитаке, оттуда ломится. Это видно.  
Киораку решает, что с Джууширо пока хватит. О том, что именно из таких парней и получаются лучшие в мире маньяки, убийцы и предатели, Укитаке и сам догадается, если захочет.  
Капитан тринадцатого пожимает плечами. Очень понимающе. В жесте смирения столько упрямства, что хватит вывести любую татуировку одним взглядом. Вот только думать о том, что может выбраться наружу, если убрать решетки, должен почему-то Киораку.  
\- Ты тоже будь осторожнее. Кира-фукутайчо с Ичимару друг друга стоили, - сообщает Укитаке.  
Киораку смеется.  
Вот Киры-то он как раз не боится. И очень хотел бы, чтобы Кирой занимался Джууширо. Но переубеди-ка того, кто две тысячи лет терпеливо пытается продавить решетку над головой? Решетку, сплавленную из черной туберкулезной крови.  
Надо же, двое зарешеченных.  
«Кайен бы сказал тебе то же самое» Киораку не говорит.  
Они с Джууширо не лгут друг другу. Очень стараются.  
\- Ну, я тебя предупредил, - вздыхает Киораку.  
Унохана заканчивает лечение и идет к ним. Ее рейацу кажется зеленоватой, похожей на мяту и нежный утренний туман. Про то, на что похожа, если долго приглядываться, рейацу Хисаги-фукутайчо Киораку тоже пока предпочитает промолчать.

5\. El estanque con peces muertos. 

Хисаги хочет кричать.  
Хисаги хочет пойти что-нибудь сломать. Что-нибудь незыблемое.  
Хисаги хочет кого-нибудь убить.  
Хотя бы сокрушить.  
Очень трудно отделять настоящие желания от ненастоящих.  
Он сидит, закрыв руками лицо. Загляни кто в кабинет – очень удивится. Хотя нет, слишком темно, подумает, что лейтенант заработался да и уснул за столом. В кабинет никто не заглядывает, даже луна. Ночь темная, жарче прошлой. В такие ночи умирают во сне идущие на поправку больные. В такие ночи умирают те, кто возвращался из чайной не по той стороне улицы. Еще в такие ночи умирают самоубийцы. По-разному умирают.  
А Шухей проверяет, не завелись ли у него в голове голоса. Где-то слышал, что если кто-то сходит с ума, у него начинают спорить. В голове.  
Но тихо. Очевидно, у него все слишком просто там устроено, голосам заводиться негде. Хисаги улыбается, представляя собственные мозги небольшим городком с одной единственной прямой улицей.  
А на середине этой улицы у него пруд.  
Тухлый, как задница Меноса. С дохлыми полуразложившимися рыбами.  
Рыбы представляются особенно хорошо, в детстве видал и не такое. В Руконгае порой не только рыбы плавали кверху брюхом. И это еще у рыб крови нет.  
У пруда спиной к нему стоит человек. Против солнца не рассмотреть, кто это, но силуэт кажется знакомым.  
Шухей радуется, что хоть в мозгах у него светит солнце.  
И расстраивается, что все же не один.  
\- Эй, ты кто?  
Хорошо еще - молчит, не лезет с советами, кого убить.  
Шухей знает, что препарировал Киру по собственной инициативе.  
Человек не отзывается. Приходится подойти ближе, хотя Хисаги не совсем уверен, что именно идет, и именно поближе. Ясности не прибавляется. Силуэт по-прежнему коричневый, без единого светлого пятна.  
Зато плавающее в пруду тело видно значительно лучше.  
Слишком большая рыбка. В капитанском хаори. Шухей хочет посмотреть номер отряда, но вот незадача – именно из этого места у трупа торчит обломок меча, и кровь измазала ткань равномерным красным. А вода не смыла.  
\- У меня в голове труп плавает, - жалуется Шухей парню-у-пруда.  
Парень-у-пруда не двигается, продолжая созерцать водоем с сосредоточенностью медитирующего монаха. Труп тоже неподвижен, не пытается ни ожить, ни затонуть. Хоть бы голову из-под воды вытащил, что ли?  
\- Нужно вызвать подкрепление, - решает Хисаги. – Опять убийство!  
Без паники, он же не будет бегать тут с круглыми глазами, вопя «на помощь, там кого-то убили!». Спокойненько встать из-за стола, ничего не опрокидывать. Вызвать офицера, распорядиться.  
\- Убийство? – шарахается четвертый офицер. – Какой пруд, фукутайчо?  
Шухей, не мигая, смотрит на четвертого офицера. Тот, кажется, спал на посту.  
\- Пруд, - повторяет Хисаги, а потом закрывает лицо. – Приснилось, наверное. Свободен.  
\- Пруд, да? - вздыхает четвертый офицер. – Переработались вы, фукутайчо.  
И уходит.  
Шухей запоздало понимает, что парня и пруда с трупом в его кабинете нет. И не должно быть, по-хорошему. А он говорит – голоса. Какие там голоса! Все намного хуже.  
У него есть молчун и неопознанное капитанское тело.  
А веселее всего, что еще сутки назад было намного лучше. Нет, все было великолепно!  
Вопрос о том, кого благодарить, даже не возникает. Возникает другой – как отблагодарить.  
Хисаги медленно проходит через офис, старательно перешагивая через раскиданные по циновкам статьи. Даже не удивляется, когда успел. Успел же сломать ширму и опрокинуть полку с документами. В офисе вообще как будто что-то взорвалось.  
Это он все во сне, да?  
На ум приходят слова «неконтролируемый выброс рейацу». Звучат они так же здорово, как «обмочить постель».  
\- Чтоб тебя, - шепчет Хисаги то ли попавшему между пальцев ноги свитку, то ли всем тем, кто виноват в том, что у него в голове вонючий пруд с трупом.  
Кира легко отделался, - понимает Шухей, когда убирает ногу с того, что было статьей. Осталось немного, большая часть теперь валяется у противоположной стенки.  
Вот так, хорошо. Шухею кажется, что ему стало легче.  
Хочется сломать. Убить. Сокрушить.  
Хочется, чтобы это были его настоящие желания.  
По дороге в расположение тринадцатого отряда ему никто не попадается. Только забытая четвертым отрядом коробка с гвоздями, которую на следующее утро найдут на тренировочных полигонах. Гвозди сплавятся в сплошную массу, и запнувшийся об уродливую наковальню Иемура даже не сразу поймет, что про эту самую коробку его спросили раз пять.  
Но до утра еще далеко. Шухей проходит мимо третьего отряда, и на миг ему хочется свернуть. Довершить начатое вечером. Посмотреть, что внутри у Киры. Останавливает только некстати вспомнившаяся картинка из того сна. На трупе было капитанское хаори. Если только за последний час Киру не успели повысить, то Хисаги идет не по адресу.  
В тринадцатом отряде очень тихо. Часовые молча кивают ему. Так, будто знают, что придет. Здание штаба все темное, но не пустое – фонит рейацу.  
\- А что шепотом? – спрашивает Шухей у обоих третьих офицеров, которые умудряются орать друг на друга, не повышая голоса.  
\- Тайчо, - и замирают в совершенно одинаковых позах.  
Шухей едва не спрашивает, не утонул ли обожаемый тайчо тринадцатого отряда в пруду. Но последние квартала три ему казалось, что труп принадлежал Тоусену. И версия до сих пор в силе. Утопить Тоусена – это было бы интересно. Но сначала его придется вернуть, клялся все-таки.  
\- Что – тайчо?  
\- Спит, - сообщает Кионе. – Не ходил бы ты к нему сейчас, Хисаги-фукутайчо.  
\- Пойдем лучше чаю попьем, - предлагает Сентаро. – Или покрепче?  
\- Я б и рад, - пожимает плечами Шухей. – Но это очень срочно.  
Он делает шаг вперед, и этого достаточно, чтобы оба третьих офицера убрались. Вернее, их смело.  
\- Не туда, - откуда-то уже издалека лепечет Кионе. – Тайчо в чайном домике, у пруда.  
\- Сам же знаешь, - в тон ей бубнит Сентаро.  
Что Шухей на самом деле знает, так это – разлад в голове случился у него аккурат после визита Укитаке-тайчо. И не будет ничего страшного, если ради пары вопросов больного придется разбудить.  
Или уронить в пруд с мечом в спине.  
О том, что Укитаке – двухтысячилетнее ископаемое с рейацу до небес, как-то не думается. И кто будет купаться, еще большой вопрос. Лучше бы вообще Тоусен.  
Шухей хочет спросить парня-у-пруда, но у него сейчас под носом совсем не тот пруд. Хисаги ловит себя на том, что нервно и внимательно вглядывается в темную воду, выискивая белесое пятно хаори. И почти его видит.  
\- Ох уж эти психи, - вздыхает он и немного смеется.  
Укитаке спит со светом, на воде коротенькая оранжевая дорожка. Оранжевый – забавный цвет. Он вроде бы и греет, и защищает, но в то же время, это цвет безумия. Уюта Шухею сейчас совершенно не хочется. Сходить с ума приятно, когда перестаешь переживать по этому поводу.  
Мостки к чайному домику совсем хлипкие. Посеревшие, изъеденные доски вибрируют под ногами. Шухей не затрудняет себя топтанием на пороге, проходит и останавливается, чудом не наскочив на занятого письмом капитана тринадцатого отряда.  
\- Обманываете подчиненных, - заключает он вместо извинений.  
\- Не без этого, - ухмыляется Укитаке. – А то совсем не дают спокойно поработать. Вот и приходится. Ну а тебя что привело, Хисаги-кун? Опять боишься спать один?  
Шухей фыркает, мысленно соглашается. Спать он боится.  
\- Боюсь, как бы с вами чего не случилось. Вы же просили присматривать.  
Я тут видел, как один капитан в пруду утонул. И все никак не пойму, который. Может, и не вы. У того, по-моему, еще и головы не было, - не добавляет он.  
Если так пойдет и дальше, головы не будет у меня, - грустно замечает запинанный в угол Хисаги-сэмпай. – Он из меня одной рейацу икебану сделает.  
Когда она была, голова-то, - отмахивается Шухей и снова думает про голоса.  
В отблесках свечки лицо Укитаке кажется желтым и старым.  
\- А что со мной может случиться, Хисаги-кун?  
На миг Шухей теряется. Кажется, что-то здесь фатально не так. Будто бы в спину ему упирается невидимый меч. Одно неверное движение - и позвоночник перережет пополам, прошьет легкие, сердце, аккуратно выйдет через ребра.  
\- Что вы со мной сделали? – спрашивает кто-то голосом Шухея.  
\- Пока ничего.  
А я еще не начал, - думал Шухей, ковыряя раны Киры. А теперь так думает Укитаке, и Хисаги готов поклясться – капитану тринадцатого от этого либо весело, либо Шухей уже совсем ничего в этом мире не понимает.  
\- Это – ничего?  
\- Успокойся, Хисаги-кун. Присядь. Ты едва на ногах держишься.  
Да, - мысленно соглашается Шухей. – Едва держусь. Вопрос, куда я свалюсь, когда мне это надоест.  
Шок проходит. А он, оказывается, был. Когда показалось, что Укитаке его ждал. Нет, поджидал.  
Шухей позволяет усадить себя на циновки. Замечает, что Укитаке смотрит на него с подозрением, которое так легко перепутать с заботой. Неужели это настолько занимательно – подтолкнуть чужую пирамиду шариков и роликов, поглядеть, как раскатятся. И скольких погребет под завалами рухнувшей крыши.  
\- Укитаке-тайчо, а давайте возьмем и перестанем темнить, - предлагает Шухей.  
\- Нет проблем, - смеется Укитаке. – Ты первый, Хисаги-кун. Вот скажи мне, почему от твоей рейацу даже циновки шевелятся.  
Шухей не может выдавить ни слова. Тупо смотрит на циновки. Они шевелятся.  
И очень к месту вспоминаются сметенные в кусты третьи офицеры.  
\- Может, банкай назревает, - равнодушно говорит он, зная, что это не так.  
Рейацу усилилась точно. Только это не банкай, а скорее жар лихорадки. Голова у него перегревается, видите ли. А тело почему-то мерзнет.  
\- Рад за тебя. Только ты осторожнее, постарайся ее все же контролировать. И себя тоже.  
Шухею тошно оттого, что он ничего не может сделать. Одно присутствие Укитаке сводит на нет все его попытки успокоиться, правда, заодно с попытками взбеситься. Капитан тринадцатого отряда похож на заснеженное поле. Бесконечное.  
Или Укитаке – это просто Укитаке, а Шухей попросту замерзает. Нестерпимо хочется спать.  
\- Банкай, значит, - горестно вздыхает капитан тринадцатого, накрывая вырубившегося лейтенанта своей хаори. И потом уже без всякой нежности добавляет. – Не исключено.

6\. El oceano de norte y el rey de flores. 

Когда Шухей просыпается, ему тепло, но в шею дует сырым сквозняком. И даже нет сил натянуть повыше одеяло, которое кто-то заботливо подоткнул у плеч. Поэтому он просто лежит, высматривая в темноте смазанные очертания комнаты. Рядом чужая рейацу. Такая сильная, что даже прикасаться к ней в таком состоянии больно.  
А состояние хуже, чем после шикая Аясегавы. Намного.  
Тогда он хоть и чувствовал себя идиотом, но был уверен – он шинигами, и рейацу у него имеется. Хотя бы теоретически.  
Теперь на ее месте словно бы образовалась одна огромная ссадина. И к чужой, невероятно сильной, похожей на ледяную воду рейацу он как будто прижимался содранной кожей.  
Что ж, если он собирался вскрывать гнойник, то получилось. С той лишь разницей, что гнойником оказался он сам, причем весь, целиком.  
\- А я уже думал звать Унохану-тайчо, - говорит из темноты голос, который совершенно не ассоциируется с рейацу.  
Как-то не водилось за Укитаке привычки глушить духовной силой. Однако голос – неоспоримое доказательство: Хисаги-фукутайчо что-то натворил, а теперь лежит, лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить, что именно, и готовится то ли к дешевой милости, то ли к показательному наказанию. Ни то, ни другое особенно не пугает.  
\- Прошу прощения, тайчо, - вяло говорит Шухей. – Наверное, я слишком устал.  
Язык – сейчас единственная часть тела, которая не слишком ему сопротивляется. Жаль, того же не скажешь о руках или ногах. Так бы он встал и ушел. Или хотя бы уполз.  
\- А знаешь, почему не позвал?  
Шухей вращает глазами, пытаясь понять, где собеседник. Рейацу – она везде, но почему-то кажется, что сам Укитаке запросто может находиться и в штабе отряда.  
Руки, которые вдруг поправляют на нем сбившееся одеяло, кажутся невероятно тяжелыми. Если бы Шухей мог, он бы вжался в пол. В идеале – провалился сквозь него. Там прохладный пруд, и как-то глупо думается, что прикосновение умеренно холодной воды заживит ссадины, которых нет.  
\- И, наверное, следовало все-таки отдать тебя четвертому отряду, - заключает Укитаке.  
Руки от него давно убрали, а Шухея все еще расплющивает по полу. Он лежит и думает, как же хорошо - он тут совершенно забыл сходить с ума. – Рейацу вытекала из тебя, как кровь из раны. Очень большой раны, Хисаги-кун.  
\- И вся вытекла, - тихонько говорит Шухей. – Ну, хотя бы ее никто не выпил.  
Хотя это как посмотреть. Больно уж много теперь силы у самого вечно-больного-тайчо, подобное Шухей видел только два раза. В первый – когда где-то на другом конце Сейрейтея высвободил шикай со-тайчо. Второй был на холме Согиоку, когда Айзен показал свое истинное лицо.  
\- Я не умею, Хисаги-кун, - хмыкает капитан тринадцатого. – Да мне и не нужно.  
\- Кстати, тайчо, а по какому случаю шикай?  
\- Шикай? – удивляется Укитаке. – Ничего подобного. Просто нужно было как-то тебя оживлять. Ты же пришел, сказал «банкай» и свалился замертво.  
Шухею смутно припоминается, что явился он без банкая, и вообще, положа руку на сердце, и шикай-то редко высвобождал. И перед тем, как свалиться, пытался что-то выспросить. А потом его, скорее всего, уронили.  
Но тогда надо считать Укитаке как минимум мировым злом. Сначала доводит до паранойи, потом поит чаем, потом снова доводит по паранойи, и наконец, отбирает рейацу. Даже псих со справкой от четвертого отряда не сможет придумать ничего менее логичного.  
Но Хисаги чувствует себя таким нормальным, что не может даже убедительно расстраиваться из-за собственного плачевного состояния.  
\- Знаете, тайчо, в последнее время со мной творятся странные вещи, - замечает он, с трудом повернув голову туда, где, по его мнению, находятся коленки сидящего рядом Укитаке. – И вот какая закономерность. Случаются они либо во время ваших визитов, либо после. Так или иначе, это с вами связано.  
\- Продолжай, Хисаги-кун, - просит Укитаке.  
И Шухею кажется, что застуканные за недоделанным злодейством должны вести себя именно так. Уточнять с искренним интересом. Но это если забыть, что говоришь с шинигами, зарождавшейся дружбой с которым дорожишь не меньше, чем оставшимися с Академии товарищами. Хисаги ведь надеется, что когда-нибудь станет капитаном, и тогда сможет общаться с Укитаке-тайчо уже не как подчиненный, а как равный.  
\- Собственно, больше нечего. Вы приходите, просите за вами присматривать, кстати, все не пойму, на что я вам сдался в соглядатаи. Потом у меня появляются все симптомы клинического психа, которых до этого ни второй, ни четвертый отряды не находили, а уж они, будьте уверены, перекопали мне голову вдоль и поперек.  
\- С капитанами тоже не слишком-то церемонились, - сочувствует Укитаке.  
\- Итак, я начинаю сходить с ума в ускоренном режиме, - продолжает Шухей, но тут же обрывает фразу. Даже говорить о том, как он обошелся с и без того издерганным Кирой, противно. Особенно Укитаке. – Вижу какие-то галлюцинации, знаете, пруд такой, вроде вашего. А в нем плавает труп в белом хаори. Номера не разобрать, а головы у этого покойника, кажется, и вовсе нет. На берегу стоит какой-то коричневый парень без лица и молчит. Это, по-вашему, нормально?  
\- Чудесная истерика, - хвалит тайчо тринадцатого и снова поправляет на нем одеяло.  
Кстати, а откуда у него тут одеяло? Ведь не было даже футона! Шухей скашивает глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть, чем же его накрыли. И когда понимает, что это капитанское хаори, не может сдержать внезапно нахлынувшего ужаса. Дергается, хотя думал, что не сможет, нечаянно бьет Укитаке по рукам, неловко откатывается в сторону, сведя на нет все усилия укутать себя.  
Утопленник, да? А с чего он взял, что это обязательно капитан. И что тонут с мечами в спине только плохие парни. Может, нет, скорее всего, это он сам. Лейтенант Хисаги, зачем-то взявший поносить хаори у больного и беззащитного капитана тринадцатого.  
\- Все бы так с ума сходили, - добавляет Укитаке, нисколько не обидевшись. – Веришь, нет, Хисаги-кун, мне хуже. Пруд с покойником – это твой единственный кошмар?  
Шухей волочет руку – потереть ушибленный нос. Он, оказывается, что есть дури ткнулся им в отнюдь не мягкие коленки Укитаке.  
В смехе нет ни облегчения, ни смысла. Хисаги прижимает к кровящему носу ладонь. Была бы рейацу – кровотечение остановилось бы в секунду. А рейацу вся вытекла, теперь на очереди кровь.  
\- Еще есть одна памятная тренировка, - глухо говорит он в свою руку.  
\- С нетренировочными пустыми? – без всякой пощады уточняет Укитаке.  
\- Да, тайчо, - Шухей извивается, чтобы отползти. На таком расстоянии, на полном отсутствии расстояния, чудовищная рейацу капитана растворяет его, как кислота. Еще минута, и останется просто хаори, без единой косточки внутри. – Обычно я за такое сразу в нос бью, представляете?  
\- Представляю. Я бы тоже бил, если бы статус позволял. А так приходится все время изображать ходячую благодетель, даже когда очень хочется кого-нибудь по стенке размазать.  
Насчет стенки – это сомнительно, а вот по полу он его уже размазал. Шухей даже дышит с трудом, еще немного, и не сможет говорить. А тайчо спокойно сидит, фонит рейацу на все сообщество душ и говорит неправильные вещи.  
\- Не то, чтобы я удивлялся, - шепчет Хисаги. – И…э-э-э… вы не могли бы перестать меня лечить?  
\- Что, Хисаги-кун? – с искренним непониманием переспрашивает Укитаке. – Я давно уже тебя не лечу.  
\- А что вы тогда делаете?  
Убивает, вот что. Одним своим присутствием. И Шухей знает, что ничем не может помешать. Разве что нагло и по-звериному вцепиться зубами в костлявую коленку. Шухей ведь не из тех, кто будет спокойно лежать и ждать очередной смерти. Но он все же и реалист: сейчас для него спасение – лишь иллюзия, чтобы последние мгновения загробной жизни не тратить на самобичевание.  
Вот забавно, спасение невозможно для злобной, идеально приспособленной к выживанию руконгайской твари. Шухей ее в себе уже и позабыл начисто. А она спала, дожидаясь случая выскочить. Выскочила, да что толку…  
Здесь не нужно показывать зубы. Их нужно заговаривать. Он хотя бы попробует.  
\- А знаете, я сегодня над Кирой издевался, - говорит Хисаги так спокойно, будто бы они чаевничают где-нибудь в тенечке.  
\- Понравилось?  
\- Нет. Поганое ощущение.  
Волны рейацу плещутся вокруг Шухея, периодически накрывая с головой. Он слышал, что у Укитаке-тайчо удивительный занпакто – вода с молниями. Пока только вода, в ней можно утонуть, но что же начнется, если прибавятся и молнии…  
Бояться уже не получается.  
Сопротивляться не хватает сил.  
Их нет даже на ярость.  
\- В сущности, сейчас мне интересно кое-что другое, - говорит Укитаке так мягко, что у Шухея шевелятся волосы на затылке. Он не раз наблюдал, как капитан тринадцатого отряда громко ругается, погано шутит, одним словом, ведет себя как нормальный мужик. А вот когда в голосе кого-то столь сильного появляется такая мягкость, это значит, и банкаем не отбиться. – Результаты. Видишь ли, времени совсем мало, и оттого, что тебе удалось выяснить, зависит очень многое.  
\- Рейацу… - хрипит Шухей, обнаруживая заодно, что и голоса у него уже почти не осталось. – Рейацу уберите…  
\- Что Айзен сделал? – Укитаке повышает голос, наконец-то. Только от этого уже ни к пустым не легче. – Что Айзен с тобой сделал?  
Их слышно, наверное, даже в последних округах Руконгая. В чайном домике светло от бешено сияющей реайцу. Шухей представляет себе, как закипает штормом вода в вековечном тихом пруду. И на поверхность всплывает потревоженный гнилой утопленник в обросшем водорослями хаори.  
Почти теряя сознание, Хисаги надеется, что на такой переполох сбежится пол-Готея. Ну хоть кто-нибудь должен прибежать?  
\- Хисаги-кун, прошу тебя, скажи. Я не могу позволить, чтобы …  
Шухей его едва слышит. Ему кажется, что вокруг не осталось ничего – одна только рейацу. Рейацу, похожая на ледяную воду, на какой-нибудь северный океан. Не знаешь, что вперед – захлебнешься или замерзнешь.  
\- Хисаги!  
Если тонешь, нужно попытаться не набрать в легкие воды. А вот от рейацу так не спасешься. «Жаль, мне не помогает», - и видится Шухею улыбающийся, сонный Укитаке, по хаори которого прыгают, словно прирученные, солнечные зайчики.  
Ренджи часто называет своего сэмпая «гребаным пессимистом». Кира так не говорит, потому что вообще редко ругается на людях, но думает, скорее всего, то же самое. А вот сам Шухей, почти уверенный, что тело безвозвратно растворилось, еще надеется каким-то чудом спастись.  
Укитаке-тайчо, милейшее существо, которое невозможно с первой же встречи не занести в мысленный список тех, за кого будешь драться до смерти.  
Укитаке-тайчо, любимец подчиненных, своих и чужих.  
Укитаке-тайчо, такой же постоянный и незыблемый, как сам Сейрейтей.  
Укитаке-тайчо зачем-то собрался его убить.  
Шухей не понимает. И только поэтому все еще надеется выжить.  
\- Шухей, проклятье, да дыши же ты!  
Волны медленно успокаиваются. Теперь они не захлестывают его, а мягко покачивают, и вода, как ему кажется, становится теплее. Шухей уверен процентов на девяносто, что тела у него больше нет. Вот бы теперь вынесло на берег то, что осталось.  
Голос Киры слышится издалека, что говорит, разобрать невозможно.  
Шухей уверен лишь в одном – Укитаке сейчас молчит.  
Рейацу бережно, но слишком крепко укутывает его, и она уже совсем не похожа на воду. Кажется, пахнет цветущими травами. Шухея выбросило на сушу, а там мелкая галька, к которой вплотную подступает заросший дикими цветами луг.  
\- И чтоб тут и сидел, - слышит Хисаги чей-то ненастоящий шепот.  
\- Живой? – доносится с другого конца бесконечного поля крик Киораку.  
Последние силы уходят на полузадушенное «да».  
Перед закрытыми глазами наконец-то прекращают мелькать беспорядочные образы. Наверное, Хисаги-сэмпай и правда «гребаный пессимист», но он как-то выжил. А порадоваться можно будет и потом, когда очнется.

***  
\- О, и ты здесь, - Киораку подмигивает Кире.  
Кира стоит на коленях перед своим сэмпаем, а тот лежит с таким видом, будто с минуты на минуту ждет перерождения. Открытые глаза неподвижны, лицо в крови, даже татуировок не рассмотреть. Волосы мокрые, и тоже в крови. Опрокинутый чайник катается возле неестественно вывернутого локтя.  
\- Он пытался вас убить? – очень твердым голосом спрашивает Кира у Укитаке.  
Укитаке сидит, тяжело привалившись к стене. Его лицо и руки заляпаны кровью. Только это не кровь Хисаги.  
\- Не думаю, Кира-кун, - бодро отвечает Киораку, а сам продолжает изучать место событий. – Не все так плохо.  
Если все именно так плохо, то это еще ничего, - думает капитан восьмого и хмурится из-под шляпы.  
События имели место. Имели как следует. Рейацу плескала так, что бедный чайный домик едва в Руконгай не улетел. Все раскидано, циновки изорваны, только Укитаке этого не видит. Он смотрит в одну точку, куда-то мимо едва не испеченного одной духовной силой Хисаги, мимо горгульей скорчившегося Киры, мимо него, старого-доброго Киораку Шунсуя. И хотел бы старый-добрый Киораку Шунсуй хотя бы взглянуть на ту мерзость, которую видит сейчас его друг.  
Правда ли у нее лицо Шибы Кайена, или вместо лица щерится покрытая зелено-оранжевой чешуей морда диковинного Пустого?  
\- Хорошо, что мы успели, - говорит Кира. – Надо позвать медиков.  
\- Подожди маленько, - Киораку очень не хочется, чтобы у Джууширо возникли проблемы еще и из-за этого.  
Будто бы мало того, что со-тайчо надоело снисходительно наблюдать за их жалкими попытками спасти, может быть, невиновных лейтенантов, и он распорядился незамедлительно отослать подозреваемых на грунт. Всех троих. Сначала Киру и Хисаги, а затем, когда Унохана, тоже в соответствии со специальным распоряжением, накачает Хинамори стимуляторами, и ее тоже. И то, что эти стимуляторы безвозвратно разрушают рейацу, не имеет значения. Никто и не ждет, что они продержатся долго.  
Изуру уже знает, смутно догадываясь и об истинной цели, но сейчас отвлекся на Хисаги.  
\- Я знал, что так будет, - сквозь зубы цедит Кира.  
\- Ну что за характер, - дивится Киораку. – Злится не на Хисаги, а на себя.  
\- Знал, и что? – бурчит капитан восьмого себе под нос. – Я тоже знал. Только в исходе не сомневался. Наш Укитаке-тайчо себя в обиду не даст.  
Укитаке-тайчо и не думает выходить из транса.  
Киораку понимает что-то очень важное, переводя взгляд суженных глаз с бессознательного шинигами, который лежит, на бессознательного шинигами, который сидит, но исключительно благодаря подпирающей спину стенке.  
С виду не понять, но если говорить о рейацу… теперь та мерзость, которая смутно проглядывала в Хисаги, тенью расплющилась по стене за плечами Джууширо. А у Шухея сейчас вообще нет рейацу.  
Лучше бы она восстановилась. Без рейацу на грунте у приговоренного к незаметной, похожей на несчастный случай расправе, Хисаги не будет и той доли шанса, которая оставалась.  
Тень мелко вибрирует, и Киораку кажется, что у нее есть глаза.  
\- Кира, отойди-ка, - Киораку отеческим жестом отпихивает лейтенанта третьего, которому совершенно не следует ползать на коленках там, куда так явно нацелилась эта дрянь. Не Пустой, не душа, создание из чистой рейацу, черное с отливом фиолетового.  
Похоже на маленькое ползучее окошко в Уэко Мундо.  
Открывается и закрывается так быстро, что глаз не успевает уследить.  
\- Киораку-тайчо? – Кира поглядывает на него, ожидая приказаний.  
\- Доложи Унохане-тайчо, только без лишнего шума, - ну, раз он так просит. Да и нечего Кире мешаться под ногами.  
Потому что Киораку видит то, во что с трудом верил. И знает, что это такое.  
А они еще посмеивались – паранойя. У старикана Ямамото – и вдруг паранойя.  
\- Военное положение – не время для мелочного гуманизма, - скрипел Яма-джи, по очереди прожигая обоих учеников взглядом, похожим больше на Рюджинджакку. – Айзен не мог уйти, не оставив соглядатая. Есть все основания полагать, что это кто-то из лейтенантов, которых он вел с Академии.  
Киораку недоверчиво ухмылялся. Джууширо гневно и почтительно сверкал глазами.  
Паранойя, - вздыхали они.  
А тварь на стене пятится от Укитаке, медленно переползает к вышибленному окошку. Пока будет активироваться шикай – уйдет в пруд, не шляпой же ее оттуда вылавливать? Киораку бьет рейацу, прицельно и сильно. Ни на долю секунды не боясь, что промахнется.  
Чайный домик, наконец, умирает. Стенка, удерживавшая большую часть конструкции, а заодно и обморочного Укитаке, летит в воду, капитана тринадцатого подхватывает в прыжке капитан восьмого. Хисаги остается лежать в относительной безопасности, прикрытый полуобвалившейся крышей.  
Киораку успевает заметить, что тень разрывает, и в воду осыпается уже песок, цветом похожий на сигаретный пепел.  
\- Это что было? – тянет Сентаро, тыкая пальцем обломки чайного домика, ненадежно зависшие над кипящим прудом.  
\- Киораку-тайчо? – предполагает Кионе. – Я его, кажется, видела.  
А вот Киру оба заметить не успевают.  
Рискованное шунпо в готовые затонуть остатки чайного домика, оттуда – с тяжелым, закостенелым телом сэмпая руках. Без лишнего шума, и Кира прекрасно понимает, почему.

7\. La ventana abierta. 

После цветущего луга палата четвертого отряда кажется клеткой. В ней слишком мало воздуха несмотря на то, что в открытое окно вместе с ветром залетают капли дождя. Шухей лежит в неудобной позе, забросив одну руку на подоконник, и прислушивается – не идет ли кто из медиков. Тогда окно придется закрыть, и дышать станет совсем нечем.  
Но пока тихо, хотя жизнь в четвертом отряде, кажется, не останавливается и глубокой ночью. За последних минут десять Хисаги трижды, чувствуя себя застигнутым перед взломанной дверью вором, торопливо задвигал ставню. По коридорам бегали, иногда тащили ящики с жутковато бренчащими инструментами, а прошлой ночью кто-то еще и сражался.  
Из того, что было несколькими ночами ранее, Шухей может вспомнить только цветочный луг, где он валялся, раскинувшись звездой, и смотрел в безмятежное небо, с которого днем и ночью лился солнечный свет, не обжигавший глаза. И было неплохо,  
лежать вот так, пустым безучастным телом, брошенным домом с распахнутыми дверьми и окнами.  
Не добрым сэмпаем. Не буйным психом.  
Не лейтенантом девятого отряда.  
Даже не Хисаги Шухеем.  
Очнувшись в первый раз, Шухей тут же попытался проверить, на месте ли занпакто. Потому что в том мире, где воздух казался сладким от аромата диких цветов, у него не было меча.  
\- Он здесь, - отозвался Кира. – Ты за него так цеплялся, отобрать не могли.  
Шухей скорее сомневался в том, что вообще сможет вернуться, чем в том, кто будет его встречать.  
\- Не разговаривай пока, сэмпай, - просил Изуру и улыбался так обнадеживающе, что Шухей сразу понял – дела у него плохи.  
Теперь Кира приходит каждый вечер после того, как заканчивает с делами отряда. Накануне принес из его офиса статьи, про которые Шухей совершенно забыл. И Хисаги, напрягая глаза и руки – а те все никак не желали держать свиток, не дергаясь, - доделывал номер. Сегодня статьи кончились. Начались вопросы.  
Но на них никто не отвечал.  
Нет, Кира, конечно же, сказал ему, что все в порядке, и он может не беспокоиться. Рейацу вернется, да что там, уже возвращается. И что Укитаке-тайчо вчера пришел в себя. И что скандал удалось замять.  
Только главного не сказал – что же все-таки тогда случилось. И не у Киры надо было это спрашивать.  
Шухей понял, что Унохана-тайчо умышленно изолировала их с капитаном тринадцатого друг от друга. По всему выходило, что они пытались друг друга убить, и у кого-то из них почти получилось. Может, даже у обоих.  
Но знать бы причину.  
Хисаги не может придумать себе ни одного убедительного оправдания. Кроме воображаемого утопленника в воображаемом пруду, а еще коричневого парня без лица.  
А Унохана-тайчо, когда он пытался ее расспросить, странно смотрела и просила немного подождать.  
Рейацу Киры он чувствует, когда уже может слышать и шаги. Нечему радоваться, вот только вчера Шухей и вовсе не мог распознать ничью рейацу. Как будто Укитаке пережег в нем что-то или переморозил…  
\- Сэмпай?  
Кира кажется растрепанным, а по лицу видно – здорово недосыпает. Шухей подозревает, хотя никогда не скажет этого вслух, что Изуру как-то исхитряется приглядывать и за его отрядом тоже. А сказать простое «спасибо» слишком трудно, потому что Хисаги не понимает, чем заслужил такое.  
\- Унохана-тайчо просила передать, что на днях тебя отпустят, - сообщает Кира и вынимает из рукава косодэ кувшинчик сакэ, из другого – пиалы. Шухей, морщась, тянется и закрывает окно, потом кое-как садится на кровати и жестом приглашает Киру устраиваться рядом.  
\- Можно отметить, - соглашается он. – Только не рано ли?  
Изуру забавно вертит головой, отчего челка дергается туда-сюда.  
\- Самое время, сэмпай. Но можно будет повторить на грунте, - сообщает он.  
\- На грунте? Нас что, отправляют на помощь Абараи?  
\- Еще Аясегаву и Рангику-сан. А ты, сэмпай, назначен командиром.  
\- Толку с меня сейчас, - жалуется Шухей.  
\- Наверное, расчет сделали на то, что ты скоро придешь в норму, - пожимает плечами Кира.  
\- Разливай, пока нас эти садисты не поймали, - торопит его Хисаги.  
Когда первая порция сакэ начинает греть, дышать становится легче.  
\- Значит, нас – в ссылку, – уточняет он. – А Мацумото тогда за что?  
\- А ее – надсмотрщиком, - кривится Кира. – Не знаю, сэмпай. Киораку-тайчо говорит, что мы можем отправляться спокойно. Теперь можем. Но шиноби второго отряда все равно будут везде за нами следовать.  
Шухей замолкает. Потом начинает перекатывать между зубами глоток сакэ.  
Ну да, ничего удивительного в этом нет. Он пару раз замечал, наверное, в те дни дежурили не самые опытные подчиненные Сой Фонг-тайчо. Было бы странно, если бы за лейтенантами предателей не следили.  
\- Помнишь, сэмпай, ты меня спрашивал, что я буду делать?  
С полным ртом ответить не получается, но хватает и вопросительного взгляда.  
\- Когда получил записку Киораку-тайчо, - напоминает Изуру. – От тебя мне тогда дельного совета добиться не удалось, и я решил разбираться сам. Непонятных приказов с меня уже хватило, так что я просто пришел к нему и спросил, что все это значит. И вынужден был поделиться с ним своими наблюдениями…  
\- Ты за мной следил? – хриплым от резко проглоченного сакэ голосом вопрошает Шухей.  
\- Нет, разумеется. Но не заметить, что с тобой происходит, не мог. Вопрос был только в том, кому из вас доверять – тебе или Киораку-тайчо. Я честно выбрал тебя, но быстро понял, что ошибся.  
Шухей мысленно бьется лбом об стену. Как странно, его губит то, что он всегда считал своей сильной стороной.  
Не доверяй никому – закон уличного пса, дикого зверя, руконгайской твари.  
Не доверяй никому – и может быть, проживешь еще день.  
Не доверяй никому – и никто не сможет тебя предать.  
Откуда Кире знать такое. Кира и доверился. В который уже раз поверил тому, кто старше и сильнее. И, кажется, не прогадал.  
А он все тот же дикарь из трущоб, он научился говорить вежливо, научился вести дела отряда, научился играть на гитаре – не научился только доверять. Значит, остался тем же, кем и был всегда.  
Ну, что поделаешь.  
Он никогда не доверял даже себе.  
\- Киораку-тайчо признался, что нарочно спровоцировал меня. Сказал – хотел встряхнуть хорошенько и посмотреть, что выпадет.  
Шухей вздыхает. Наверное, его самого трясли недостаточно сильно.  
\- И что выпало? – спрашивает он.  
\- Что я беспокоился за тебя, сэмпай, - спокойно признается Кира. – И зря думал, что мне сложнее всех.  
Хисаги поглядывает на Изуру, прищурившись. Тот все еще совершенно трезв, и видимых следов падения с большой высоты вниз головой тоже не наблюдается.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Кира, - тихо говорит он. – Что бы я без тебя делал.  
Изуру молчит. Изуру с видом опытной гейши подливает ему сакэ. Изуру смотрит на стены и в окно, куда ветер швыряет целые пригоршни дождя.  
***  
Перед уходом на грунт Шухей делает себе новую татуировку. В виде решетки – от одной тазовой косточки до другой. Когда рисунок почти закончен, он просит мастера оставить последнее звено не замкнутым. Пускай душа будет под защитой, но в стенах должны быть окна, вот так.  
Еще он посещает могилу друга Тоусена, и совсем не удивляется, когда видит там Комамуру-тайчо. Они долго разговаривают, и лис признается, что долго не мог заставить себя прийти. Сам не знает, почему.  
А Шухей знает. Потому что сам в первый раз пришел, еще не осознав всей мерзости случившегося. А теперь пришел потому, что уже осознал ее – и с ним случилась мерзость похуже. Только этого он Комамуре-тайчо не говорит.  
Зато собрания клуба покинутых лейтенантов и друзей уже можно упразднять за ненадобностью. Все они как-то смогли это пережить.  
И он, наверное, далеко не лучшим способом…  
Отправка в мир живых назначена на шесть утра. Вечер накануне застает Хисаги перед воротами тринадцатого отряда. Часовые поглядывают с опаской, но пропускают. Кионе и Сентаро смотрят с откровенной неприязнью, словно знают что-то, чего не знает сам Шухей.  
\- Тайчо занят, - угрюмо говорит Сентаро.  
Чайный домик еще не отстроили заново. Шухей разглядывает торчащие из воды сваи – как раз все, что осталось – и понимает, почему ему не слишком рады. Ну кто в здравом уме подумает, что в разрушениях виноват больной, немощный капитан. Которого после их памятного чаепития кое-как откачали в четвертом отряде.  
\- Скоро освободится?  
\- Он в двенадцатом, - на этот раз очередь Кионе. – Так что вряд ли.  
Шухей кое-как прощается и уходит.  
А он-то хотел, по меньшей мере, извиниться.  
Ладно, плевать уже, что так ни от кого и не добился ответа на простой такой вопрос: он правда с ума сошел или что-то было? Так хочется надеяться, что это все козни Айзена, верно?  
Утешает одно – будь он правда буйным психом, из четвертого отряда бы так быстро не выпустили.  
***  
Кафе в Каракуре слишком шумные. Даже Руконгай выглядит оплотом тишины по сравнению с маленькой красно-желтой забегаловкой, где Шухей решил накормить свой гигай в этот раз. Ему нравится европейская еда, но совершенно не нравятся воодушевленные вопли школьников, которым тоже нравится европейская еда.  
Проще всего, конечно, было бы взять ужин с собой и спокойно перекусить на какой-нибудь крыше. Еще и не поздно. Шухей подзывает официанта – тощего парнишку в фартуке до пола – и просит упаковать недоеденное в контейнеры.  
На выходе Хисаги налетает на кого-то, роняет еду, старательно извиняется и остается сидеть на корточках, вытаращив глаза.  
Укитаке смотрит на него почти ласково и помогает отловить выскочившую из коробочки картофелину. Конечно, ее приходится выбросить.  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя там много еды? – хитро интересуется капитан тринадцатого. – Или еще взять?  
Шухей ошалело кивает. Укитаке, всучив ему контейнеры, протискивается к стойке. Хисаги отмечает, что тайчо в гигае, и одежду одолжил, не иначе, как у отца Куросаки – откуда еще взяться жизнерадостной оранжевой «гавайке».  
Ну вот, и ответы пожаловали, - думает Шухей спокойно. Так спокойно, словно бы и не он ночами вышагивал по магазинчику Урахары, мучаясь от бессонницы.  
Капитан возвращается с таким количеством пакетов, словно собирается накормить весь свой отряд и девятый в придачу.  
\- Тут есть неплохая крыша, - предлагает Шухей.  
\- Показывай.  
По крайней мере, пробегая по ней в погоне за некрупным Пустым, Шухей решил, что крыша неплохая. Так и оказалось, а тускнеющий закатный свет милосердно скрывает толстый слой известковой пыли, покрывающий бетон.  
\- Извини, Хисаги-кун, мне следовало найти тебя раньше. Но не так-то просто придумать повод попасть на грунт, даже для капитана. Тем более для такого ненадежного, как я.  
\- Смеетесь, тайчо?  
\- Подожди, сейчас поймешь, почему я так говорю.  
\- Очень хочу понять, - соглашается Хисаги и поддевает палочками огромную жареную картофелину. Но есть уже расхотелось, и у гигая подрагивают пальцы.  
На секунду проскальзывает мысль, что Укитаке пришел его добить. Потом она отсылается, куда Меносы не заглядывают. Туда, где сидит на цепи облезлая руконгайская псина, возомнившая себя бешеным волком.  
\- Но главное, - говорит Укитаке, нажевывая невероятных размеров булку. – Главное, что ты прекрасно справился с заданием. Пусть даже оно оказалось куда сложнее, чем мы могли предположить.  
\- Присмотрел так присмотрел, - бурчит Шухей.  
\- Если бы не твоя, Хисаги-кун, подозрительность, мы бы никогда не смогли найти «окошко в Уэко Мундо», через которое Айзен получал информацию.  
\- Окошко?  
\- Так мы теперь это называем. Термин авторства Киораку-тайчо. А открытие принадлежит Унохане, она обнаружила недоразвитый экземпляр в Хинамори-фукутайчо. Наверное, ему просто не хватило рейацу, чтобы вырасти и начать работать.  
Шухей перестает жевать.  
Окошко. Работать. Работать – значит передавать информацию, каким-то невероятным образом быть глазами и ушами предателей. Несладко же тому, кто оказался предателем поневоле.  
Желудок противно сводит, и вся еда проворачивается в нем тяжелым жерновом.  
У Шухея есть очень хорошая кандидатура на роль «окошка». И это далеко не так паршиво, как сходить с ума без причины, зато со следствием.  
\- Но идея поискать что-то подобное пришла только после того, как у тебя начались проблемы с…  
\- С головой, - подсказывает Шухей. – Тайчо, я ведь тогда собирался вас убить. Хотя до сих пор не понимаю, зачем.  
\- Я тоже. Собирался, - с деланной усмешкой признается Укитаке. – Так что прости меня, Хисаги-кун. Если бы Киораку с Кирой-фукутайчо не подоспели вовремя, мы оба были бы мертвы. Повезло нам с тобой с друзьями, не знаю только, чем мы их таких заслужили.  
\- Вы бы меня убили и все, - отмахивается Хисаги, больше удивленный похожестью их с Укитаке мыслей.  
«А кто убил бы вас?» - вот что нужно спрашивать. Существо, способное прикончить кого-то столь сильного, точно не служит в девятом отряде лейтенантом.  
\- Тебя могли убить или я, или твое «окошко». Унохана-тайчо выяснила, что эти существа уничтожают носителя, если тот выходит из-под контроля. А ты смог выйти, как раз благодаря своей… хм… натуре. Ты был носителем окошка, Хисаги-кун.  
Укитаке замолкает, внимательно смотрит на него – паники что ли дожидается? Напрасно.  
Он сегодня отвратительно нормален. До чего же было легко списывать все на паранойю. А если опираться на факты, получается совсем просто – в Уэко Мундо не звали потому, что в плане Айзена ему и без того отведена роль. Кира должен был погибнуть. Хинамори должна была погибнуть. А он, лейтенант слепого капитана, стал тому глазами.  
Хисаги ухмыляется.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет так радоваться еще одному предательству. Или клин клином вышибают?  
\- Коричневый парень смотрел в пруд. Не на труп, а на то, что отражается в воде, - говорит он больше самому себе.  
\- Ты смог его увидеть, а я – нет, - добавляет Укитаке и Шухей решает, что его хвалят. Какая разница, какой целью. - И я не понимал, что тоже являюсь носителем, пока ты не попытался меня убить.  
Картошка опасно застревает в горле. И ладно, все равно дар речи безнадежно утрачен.  
\- Я уничтожил это существо в тебе, - Укитаке вздыхает и откладывает сэндвич, которым до этого пытался что-то чертить в воздухе. - И едва не угробил тебя с ним заодно. Постарайся понять, Хисаги-кун.  
А Шухею понятно, что извиняются не перед ним. Историю гибели Шибы Кайена в Сейрейтее знают все. Но далеко не все знают, что прикончила того все-таки Кучики Рукия. Большинство устраивает официальная версия: капитан вынужден был убить одержимого Пустым лейтенанта.  
Сколько же правды в официальной версии?  
\- Но мое все окошко еще функционирует… Спокойнее Хисаги-кун, это все-таки крыша! Вот так, не нужно с нее падать. Ты еще и подавился… Хочешь, по спине постучу? А, ты же как-то по животу…  
Суть метода Укитаке-тайчо тем утром у пруда уловил превосходно, но вот с силой перебарщивает. Правда, так оно оказалось и лучше – кое-как прокашлявшись и отдышавшись, Шухей начинает мыслить, а до этого лишь воспринимал, и то с трудом.  
\- Если не поверишь мне, можешь по возвращению спросить у Куротцучи-тайчо, как он исхитрился это сделать.  
Да нет, Хисаги верит и так. Устал уже не верить. Честно собирается брать пример с Киры. Только никак в толк не возьмет, зачем Укитаке оставил эту дрянь в себе. Впрочем, с двухтысячелетнего чудака станется.  
\- Сделать… что?  
\- В открытое окно видно не только то, что на улице, но и то, что в доме, - задумчиво произносит Укитаке, обращаясь то ли к нему, то ли к утонувшему в реке за мостом солнцу. Потом спохватывается и смотрит на часы, большие, нелепые электронные часы, болтающиеся отчего-то на ремне джинсов. – У меня уже почти закончилось время. По известным причинам мне теперь не стоит надолго отлучаться из-под присмотра 12-ого отряда.  
Ужин Шухей доедает уже в одиночестве и в темноте. Внизу на улицах зажигаются фонари, и они совсем не похожи на огни Руконгая.

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
